Karma
by chipikroou
Summary: Nadie puede escapar del karma y, por más inofensivo que este fuera, Hanabi no era la excepción.


**Karma**

 **.**

Hanabi permanecía de pie frente a las puertas cerradas de su casa, con una niña de tres años en brazos, que no dejaba de mirarla con sus intensos ojos azules. Hinata le había pedido, de una manera apresurada que no dio lugar a una negativa, que cuidara de su pequeña en lo que hacía las compras de la semana. Sus ojos blancos se desviaron lentamente hacia la niña, que le sonrió ampliamente.

¿Cuánto tardaría Hinata?

¡¿Qué haría en todo ese tiempo?!

—¡Vamos a jugar!

Separó los labios y los juntó. ¿Jugar? Asintió. —¿Quieres jugar al ninja?

Himawari apretó los labios y negó. —¡Otra cosa!

Oh. Se había quedado sin ideas, hacía años que había descartado sus muñecas y no solía mantener los juguetes olvidados, siempre los devolvía.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?

Himawari sonrió ampliamente. —¡Tengo una idea!

La niña se agitó en sus brazos y pidió que la dejara en el suelo. Hanabi caminó detrás de los acelerados y torpes pasos, que la guiaron hasta el jardín.

—Te voy a dejar peciosa —canturreó la pequeña.

Hanabi miraba al frente, aburrida y mortificada, mientras sentía los tirones de cabello que le daba Himawari al "peinarla".

—Divina… como una pincesa —siguió canturreando la pequeña. —¡Vas a ser la pincesa de Konoha!

Estuvieron así más de media hora, hasta que Himawari se cansó de hacer nudos el largo cabello de Hanabi; sonrió y aplaudió al estar satisfecha con su trabajo y se sentó frente a su tía, con la enorme sonrisa aún en sus labios.

—¡Ya puedes ver!

Hanabi tomó el espejo y lo levantó, obteniendo un rápido vistazo de su cabello. El corazón se le partió. Podía ver los nudos que había en los nudos y ya imaginaba lo que tardaría cepillando su cabello; tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad y observó los pétalos mallugados que se pegaban a sus cabellos y las flores maltratadas que adornaban las trenzas, las coletas _y los nudos_. Enarcó ambas cejas y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tocando con suavidad el peinado, sintiendo flores, botones, pétalos… y marañas.

Pero Himawari no dejaba de sonreír.

—¡¿Qué te parece?!

—Es…

 _Una pesadilla, un horror, un desastre…_

—… vaya, Himawari-chan —murmuró, sin dejar de ver. —Me dejaste sin palabras.

La pequeña ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos de Hanabi, que no dudó en tomarla y aprovechar ese momento para mirar al cielo y dejar salir, en ese pequeño gesto, todo el pesar que le provocaba pensar en el proceso de "despeinarse".

~oOo~

Hinata había llegado a casa y una de las sirvientes le había dirigido a la habitación de Hanabi, quien había ordenado que le dejaran sola y le enviaran a Hinata en cuanto llegara; al principio se había preocupado un poco, pero al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a Himawari durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de una Hanabi con el cabello revuelto y lleno de flores, no pudo evitar cubrir sus labios para ocultar la mueca de diversión que se había formado en su rostro.

Ahora estaban sentadas en el suelo, a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y sonreía, mientras cepillaba con cuidado las largas hebras de Hanabi; a su lado había una bolsa en la cual iba depositando la naturaleza maltratada que quitaba de los cabellos. Hanabi mantenía la mirada clavada al frente, su semblante ligeramente descompuesto a causa del cosquilleo provocado por los movimientos de Hinata, que la relajaban, enviándole una sensación agradable por todo el cuero cabelludo y el cuello. Parpadeó una sola vez y escuchó algo caer en la bolsa. Cerró los ojos unos momentos.

—Himawari adora tu cabello —murmuró Hinata, deshaciendo cuidadosamente un nudo con los dedos.

Hanabi se mantuvo en silencio y Hinata sonrió de nuevo, extendiendo los dedos y deslizando el nudo hasta las puntas, deshaciéndose de él y tomando el cepillo para suavizar los cabellos revueltos.

—Lo adora casi tanto como tú adorabas el de papá —rii un poco y volvió a desenredar con sus dedos. —¿Recuerdas cuando solías hacerle esto a él?

—No lo recuerdo —murmuró, abriendo los ojos y posando la mirada en el suelo.

—Bueno, eras muy pequeña aún —reflexionó, analizando un nudo particularmente apretado —… y a él no le gusta hablar de ello.

Pasó las manos sobre el cabello desenredado y sonrió un poco, recordando. —Supongo que este debe ser mi karma.

Hinata se detuvo unos momentos y dejó salir una suave risa. —Quizá.

* * *

 **Sisters time!**

Esto también se lo debo a HinataWeasley, si no fuera por ella, no habría dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación en estos menesteres.

 _Publicación original: Miércoles, 21 de junio de 2017_

 _Re-publicado: Domingo, 14 de octubre de 2018_


End file.
